Zatch Bell The Tsunoka Series
by Speedytoka002
Summary: A new Mamodo battle is taking place. Can Ellie help Tsunoka become king. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope to update more regually now though. Chapter 13 up. Enjoy! Please R
1. The Fire Breathing Girl

Disclaimer: Zatch Bell is not mine.

Zatch Bell The Tsunoka Series and it's characters are.

Nothing was different or extraordinary about Ellie Henderson. She was a normal, healthy high school girl. She was 5'2'' and weighted about 106 lbs. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. But she was smart for her age. She was in high school and she was only 13. She even excelled in high school. Because of this reason most of the kids would get angry would her and insult her. At school she was a nervous wreak. But outside of school she seamed like a normal 13 year old girl. And she was until she met a little girl with a special book.

Ellie was sitting in school with her head on her desk. She knew 'it' was about to happen.

"Hey Ellie," one of the girls in the class said. "Did you do your homework?"

"Y…yes" Ellie responded.

"Good, then hand it over," the girl answered back.

Ellie looked up to see Erika Simmons. She had long tan hair and dark brown eyes. She stood about 5'5" and weighed about 109 lbs. Out of all the kids who picked on Ellie, Erika seemed to enjoy it the most.

"Did you not hear me hand over your homework," Erika said extending her hand.

Ellie looked down, "but it's my homework and-"

"Shut up!" Erika stated. She knelt down so she and Ellie were making eye contact. "We don't want an incident to happen at school right?"

"I…I…I…" Ellie stammered shifting her eyes. She sighed, reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here," she said handing it over.

"That's a good girl," Erika said smiling. She extended her hand.

Ellie put the paper in Erika's hand and Erika snatched it away.

"Good girl," Erika said patting Ellie on the head, then walked away.

Ellie felt tears well up in her eyes. She put her head on her desk, covered her face with her arms, and cried.

After school ended Ellie walked home. She was so depressed about the day at school.

- Flash Back to P. E.-

"Okay Ellie climb the rope," her teacher instructed.

"Mr. Zanders I don't think I can," Ellie said looking the rope up and down.

"Just do it," He said.

Ellie grabbed the rope and pulled of the ground. However no sooner had she left the ground she fell back on it.

"Come on Ellie you didn't even climb," Mr. Zanders said.

Every student laughed.

"Wow Ellie," one student said. "You have no athletic skill what so ever."

Ellie looked at the ground with tears in her eyes.

- End Flash Back-

'Maybe I shouldn't even go to school,' Ellie thought.

"Excuse me!" some one said.

Ellie looked up and saw a girl in the middle of a large crowd of people. She was holding a red-orange book.

"Could someone please read my book?" she asked.

The girl was short, probably around 6 years old. She had long reddish orange hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a red ribbon tied in a bow held by an orange crystal. Her shirt left her arms completely uncovered. She was wearing a long yellow skirt that ended at her knees. Her shoes were bright red with an orange back. She was very dirty looking, but why?

"Will you read my book mister?" she asked.

And why was she trying to get people to read her book?

The crowd got worse as Ellie watched this girl.

"Excuse me can you ah-," the girl said as she was knocked down.

Ellie didn't know why but she ran over to the girl, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but…," the girl said standing up. "Can you read my book?" she asked extending the book to Ellie.

"Um…okay," Ellie said taking the book.

She opened it.

'What,' Ellie thought as she turned the pages. 'I can't read any of this.'

She came upon 2 red-orange colored lines.

'Wait,' Ellie thought. "I can read these 2 lines," Ellie said.

"Really?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Ellie said.

"Can…I go home with you?" the girl asked.

"Uh…sure," Ellie said.

Ellie opened the door.

"Your just lucky my mom's not…," Ellie said as she looked at the book.

She opened it to the red-orange lines. Then Ellie read them out loud, "_**Ka…riker**_."

No sooner as she said it the little girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She jumped backwards, and her mouth shot open. Fire erupted out of her mouth.

Ellie watched as her couch was turned into a torch.

The little girl landed, "What happened?" She looked at the couch, "Did I do that?"

Ellie didn't say anything but slowly nodded.

"So it's true. You really are my partner," the girl said.

"What do you mean by partner?" Ellie asked.

"I'll tell you," the girl said. Then her stomach growled, "After I eat."

After exterminating the fire Ellie watched in amazement as this little girl shoved a fish down her throat.

"So uh…what's your name?" Ellie asked.

The girl shoved the tail in her mouth and swallowed, "Tsunoka Amanta, what's yours?"

"Ellie Henderson," Ellie said.

"Well Ellie I'll tell you anything you want to know," Tsunoka said.

"First off how did you-," Ellie started.

"Eat the fish like that," Tsunoka said.

"No, spit fire from you mouth, Ellie said.

"Oh, well, I'm a Mamodo," Tsunoka said with an adorable closed eyed smile.

"A…what?" Ellie asked.

"A Mamodo," Tsunoka said. "Mamodos are-"

"_**Nanoker**_!" someone shouted.

The wall of the kitchen that led out side was knocked in.

Tsunoka ran in front of Ellie, "stay behind me."

"Well Daymian it looks like we finally found one," a deep voice said.

"Yes it dose Rodan," a man's voice said.

When the smoke cleared Ellie and Tsunoka saw who it was.

The man who they guessed was Daymian was tall. He was in a black business suit. He had black pants and Black Shoes. His buttons and cufflinks were gold colored. His face was covered by a black hat.

Rodan however was a kid not much older than Tsunoka. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He had a black shirt and black pants. His shoes however were blue.

"Let's finish this quick Rodan," Daymian said opening a dark brown book.

"Sure thing, do it when ever your ready," Rodan said.

"_**Nanoker**_!" Daymian shouted.

Rodan's right arm started to extend but sections were disconnected. First his fist to his arm. Then his arm split into 5 pieces all connected by a cord that led to his shoulder. He balled up his fist and it doubled in size.

'I…I can't move. M…My body I…can't move it,' Ellie thought.

"Ellie look out." Tsunoka said jumping between Ellie and the fist.

"Out of the way!" Rodan shouted knocking Tsunoka into another wall.

"Tsu..Tsunoka," Ellie said.

"One more time Daymian," Rodan said.

"_**Nanoker**_!" Daymian Shouted.

Rodan's hand grew and headed for Ellie.

'No…I…I'm gonna…die,' Ellie thought with tears in her eyes.


	2. Promise Between Friends

Disclaimer: Zatch Bell is not mine.

Zatch Bell The Tsunoka Series and it's characters are.

Ellie closed her eyes and waited for the blow but it never came. Ellie opened her eyes and saw Tsunoka holding his fist.

"Tsunoka…why?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie…you have to…read the spell…," Tsunoka said as the fist tried to break threw her defenses.

"Spell?" Ellie asked.

"The words…in my book…it's the only…way," Tsunoka said.

Ellie turned and ran to the table and picked up the book. She opened it to the red-orange lines.

'Please…help me protect Tsunoka,' Ellie thought.

The red-orange lines started to glow.

"_**Kariker!**_" Ellie shouted.

In an instant fire shot out of Tsunoka's mouth and Daymian and Rodan were blown out of the house.

'Wow that was stronger than the first one,' Ellie thought.

"Ellie," Tsunoka said snapping Ellie out of her thoughts. "They are still trying."

"What!?" Ellie said.

"You little bitch you'll pay _**Nanoker!**_" Daymian shouted.

"All right!" Rodan said shooting his arm out.

"Ellie duck!" Tsunoka shouted.

Ellie listened and went to her hands and knees.

Tsunoka evaded to the left so the fist passed her. She grabbed one of the wires. Then she tied a knot in his arm.

"Aaahhhh!" Rodan shouted in pain. "You lousy little bitch!" he shouted as he charged at them.

"Ellie the spell," Tsunoka said.

Ellie looked up and saw Rodan charging at them.

"You stupid red haired ass hole!" Rodan shouted. "You'll pay for tying my arm in a knot!"

Ellie realized he was headed for Tsunoka.

'No I will protect Tsunoka!' Ellie thought as the book glowed stronger than normal. "I will protect Tsunoka!" she shouted. "_**Kariker!**_"

Tsunoka jumped back as fire erupted from her mouth. It blew Rodan back into Daymian and burned half the book.

"No the book!" Rodan cried as he ran over to the burning book and tried to put it out.

Ellie watched as he started to fade away, "wait leave the book alone."

"Why!?" Rodan shouted at her. "Didn't she tell you the out come if our books are burnt?" he pointed at Tsunoka.

Ellie looked down at Tsunoka.

Tsunoka was looking at Ellie, but once Ellie looked at her she got tears in her eyes and looked away.

"Yah see didn't tell you 'cause she doesn't trust you," he said with a laugh as the rest of his book turned to ash and he disappeared.

"Tsunoka-" Ellie started

"Ellie I was going to tell you honestly but they came and…" Tsunoka said as she cried.

"It's okay Tsunoka I believe you," Ellie said hugging the girl.

"Thank you…Ellie," Tsunoka said.

Since the kitchen was destroyed they went up to Ellie's room.

The walls were covered in anime pictures. Her bed covers and pillows had Naruto and Bleach characters on them. Every where you looked there was anime.

"So what is a Mamodo and why did that kid vanish?" Ellie asked.

"Mamodo are what you would call a demon," Tsunoka said.

"You aren't in the slightest a demon," Ellie said.

Tsunoka hung her head down and parted her hair.

Ellie gasped when she saw two little horns sticking out of Tsunoka's head.

"Okay so you are a demon," Ellie said.

Tsunoka looked back up.

"But…the books?" Ellie asked.

Tsunoka sighed and looked up, "every thousand years one-hundred Mamodo children are sent to the human world. They are each given a book that needs a specific human partner to read it. The books need the human heart to increase the power of the spells…"

'So that explains why the Kariker spell was stronger when I was worried about Tsunoka,' Ellie thought.

"…If the book is burned however that Mamodo is sent back to the Mamodo world," Tsunoka said.

"So if your book is burned…?" Ellie asked.

"I will be forced back to the Mamodo world," Tsunoka said.

"Okay I get what your telling me but what is this fight for?" Ellie asked.

"To decide…," Tsunoka said looking at Ellie. "…the Mamodo king."

"The Mamodo king?" Ellie said.

"The ruler of our world," Tsunoka said. "It's really a great honor to be the Mamodo king will you help become king Ellie?"

Ellie went into thought, 'That Rodan guy. Someone like him can never be a king.'

"On one condition," Ellie said.

"What is the condition?" Tsunoka asked.

"You have to be a kind king," Ellie said with a smile.

Tsunoka just stared at Ellie. She looked down and laughed. "What kind of thing is that to say?" She looked up smiling, "I'll definitely be a kind king," Tsunoka said.

"Good then I will help you," Ellie said. "But first…"

"What?" Tsunoka asked.

"…Can you help me fix the wall to the kitchen?" Ellie asked.

"Sure," Tsunoka said with a closed eyed smile. "Anything for you Ellie my book reader, and my friend."


	3. No Friends

Disclaimer: Zatch Bell is not mine.

Zatch Bell The Tsunoka Series and it's characters are.

Ellie awoke to birds chirping. It had been a weird night. She dreamed she meat a demon with magic powers. She also dreamed that her house was destroyed. She put her hand down next to her and laughed at her weird dream.

"Ellie I'm still trying to sleep," an annoyed girl's voice said.

Ellie slowly pulled back the covers and saw…

"Tsunoka!" Ellie said in shock.

Tsunoka slowly opened one eye. "Ellie why did you wake me up so early and why are you even up."

"I have school today," Ellie said getting out of bed.

"What's school," Tsunoka said trying to wake up.

"School is a place were you're suppose to learn," Ellie said.

"Oh then I'll come too," Tsunoka said happily jumping out of the bed.

"Uh you can't-," Ellie started.

"I wonder what I should wear for school," Tsunoka said.

"Tsunoka," Ellie said.

"Yes Ellie what is it?" Tsunoka asked.

"Well…you can't come to my school," Ellie said.

"Huh but why?" Tsunoka asked starting to sound dishearten.

"Well you have to be a certain age,": Ellie lied.

"Oh," Tsunoka said looking down.

"Don't get me wrong I would love to take you but I can't sneak you in," Ellie said leaving the room.

"No you can't, Tsunoka thought.

-A few minutes later-

"Tsunoka I left food on the table for you," Ellie said.

No answer.

"Tsunoka!" Ellie yelled.

Still no answer.

'I guess she's still upset about me not taking her,' Ellie thought. 'I'll make it up to her when I get back.' And with that Ellie left.

When Ellie got to school she was actually smiling for the first time in months. Until…

"Ellie," Erika called.

"Yes," Ellie said turning around.

"Did you do your homework?" Erika asked.

Ellie blinked for a second, "no I didn't."

"That's a lie you always do your homework," Erika said in an annoyed tone.

"But I forgot this time," Ellie said.

"That bull," Erika said. "Now listen you herd the rumor about the last kid who lied to me right?"

"Y…yes," Ellie said.

"Then give me your homework!" Erika shouted.

"But I forgot to do it!" Ellie shouted back.

Erika just stared in awe for a moment. "Oh now your going to get it," she said bringing back her fist to punch Ellie.

Ellie watched as she was about to get punched until…

"Stop!" a child's voice said.

Ellie's heart skipped a beat. She turned around to see…"Tsunoka what are you doing her?" Ellie asked.

"I snuck myself in," Tsunoka said in a triumphed voice.

"Who is this small fry?" Erika asked with a laugh.

"I'm Tsunoka Amanta I'm Ellie's friend," Tsunoka said.

Erika looked at Tsunoka for a few seconds before laughing. "Your only friend is a little girl Ellie?" she said grabbing her sides from the pain of laughing.

"Uh…," Ellie said unsure of what to say.

"I'm not Ellie's only friend right Ellie," Tsunoka said with a closed eyed smile.

Ellie didn't respond.

"Right Ellie?" Tsunoka asked getting worried.

Ellie looked down.

"See she's got no friends nobody likes her," Erika said walking to Tsunoka.

"But-," Tsunoka started before she was kicked down.

"And you shouldn't be her friend either," Erika said with a smirk.

"No Ellie is my best friend I will always be Ellie's best friend," Tsunoka said standing up. "You're the one nobody likes."

"You little brat," Erika said as she was pulling back her arm to punch Tsunoka. But her arm was stopped.

Erika looked back to see Ellie holding her arm.

"What are you doing?" Erika asked.

"No one hurts Tsunoka while I'm around," Ellie said.

Erika looked into Ellie's eyes. They showed pure hatred.

"Let go," Erika demanded.

"Only if you leave Tsunoka alone," Ellie said.

"Fine," Erika said.

Ellie let Erika go. Erika turned and looked at Tsunoka who also had hatred in her eyes. Erika slowly walked to her seat.

"Tsunoka are you okay?" Ellie asked.

"Yah I'm fine but…," Tsunoka paused as if she was thinking of something. "Is it true that you have no friends besides me?"

Ellie was shocked by this question. "Well…I…yes it's true."

"Well if that's the case I'll just help you get more friends," Tsunoka said.

"What?!" Ellie said in a shocked voice.

"Since you read my book the least I can do is help you make other friends," Tsunoka said.

"But Tsunoka-" Ellie started.

"Hey everyone!" Tsunoka said standing on a desk.

Everyone now stared at Tsunoka.

"Ellie is looking for more friends can anyone be her friend?" Tsunoka asked.

Everyone just laughed.

"Hey don't laugh I'm serious!" Tsunoka yelled.

"Tsunoka Stop," Ellie said.

"But why these guys might want to be your friends and…" Tsunoka tried to explain.

"I said stop!" Ellie said.

"But Ellie?" Tsunoka said.

"Just go home and wait there until I come home," Ellie said.

"But… Tsunoka tried to protest.

"Now!" Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Hey Ellie," Erika said.

"What?" Ellie asked turning around.

All Ellie saw was Erika's fist before she blocked out.

**Okay so things are looking shaky with Ellie and Tsunoka's relationship. Can they turn things around.**

**You'll have to wait and see.**


	4. Kariker Broken

Ellie slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt from Erika's sneak attack. That's when she realized her surroundings. It was so dark she couldn't she anything. She tried to move her arm but it wouldn't move. Her legs wouldn't move either.

"What's going on where am I?" Ellie shouted.

"Your at my mercy," Erika said stepping out of the shadows. She clapped her hands and the lights came on.

"What do you want Erika?" Ellie asked.

"To beat you up for denying me," Erika said with an evil smirk.

"Let go of me or else," Ellie said.

"Your not in any position to be making threats. Look at your arms and legs," Erika said.

Ellie looked and saw her arms and legs bound to the chair she was sitting on. Ellie struggled to get her arms loose.

"Now let's have some fun," Erika said in an evil way.

"Oh crap," Ellie said in a frightened tone as Erika got closer.

-Fade to black-

Tsunoka was sitting in front of the door in the normal Japanese educate (sit with your legs right under you). 'I will apologize to Ellie when she gets home,' she thought.

The doorknob started turning.

'She's home,' Tsunoka thought.

The door slowly opened.

"Ellie," Tsunoka said standing up. "I want to say sorry for…"

Ellie was standing in the doorway bruised. She had blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. Her legs were shaking indicating she could barely stand.

"Ellie what happened," Tsunoka asked.

"Nothing," Ellie said walking past Tsunoka.

"Ellie!" Tsunoka shouted.

Ellie stopped.

"Ellie I'm your friend," Tsunoka began. "Friends look out for each other and even if you don't like it I will try and help you threw your problems every step of the way."

Ellie didn't move.

"Ellie?" Tsunoka said in a worried tone.

"Thank you Tsunoka," Ellie said as she turned around. She had tears in her eyes. "I never had anyone try to help me as much as you. I just…," Ellie said as she fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Ellie it's okay," Tsunoka said as she hugged Ellie. "I'm your friend and I will always help you threw your problems."

"Thank you Tsunoka," Ellie said hugging her back.

"So Ellie what happened to you?" Tsunoka asked.

"Remember that girl you met earlier?" Ellie asked.

"Yah I remember her but why?" Tsunoka asked.

"Well she did this," Ellie said.

"What!?" Tsunoka said in a surprised tone. "We should tell somebody that she did this or get her back."

"No either of those will lead to more trouble," Ellie said.

"Not doing anything will lead to even more trouble," Tsunoka said.

"Your right," Ellie said sighing. "So what should we do?"

"I don't know of anything besides the ideas I told you," Tsunoka said.

Ellie thought for a moment, "How about we just get her in trouble without her finding out."

"Sounds okay to me," Tsunoka said.

"So we will do that tomorrow," Ellie said.

"Why?" Tsunoka asked.

"School's closed plus I need to do my homework, Ellie said.

"Oh okay," Tsunoka said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Tsunoka?" Ellie said.

"Ellie can you hurry with your homework I'm hungry," Tsunoka said.

"Okay I'll feed you first then do my homework," Ellie said.

"Really? Thank you Ellie," Tsunoka said happily.

The two ate and talked about how Ellie lived before she met Tsunoka. Tsunoka soon went to sleep while Ellie did her homework.

The next day Ellie got up and looked next to her. Tsunoka was gone but she probably went to the bathroom. Ellie walked into he living room and saw Tsunoka sitting in a chair flipping channels. Ellie paid it no mind as she walked past threw the room. Along the way she heard the different channels.

"Has the court-" "Why you little-" "Life is unfair-" "Erika Simmons has been kidna-"

"Wait," Ellie said. "Go back."

Tsunoka turned it back.

"The Simmons family has no idea who could have kidnapped their daughter or why. But they are hoping to find her soon. In other news-"

"Why would someone kidnap Erika?" Ellie asked herself.

"I don't know," Tsunoka said. "But this note came for you."

Ellie took the note and read it. 'We have kidnapped Erika Garther and won't release her unless you come and fight us.'

"What the…" Ellie said.

"What?" Tsunoka said flipping threw channels.

"We have another battle and this one is to save someone's life," Ellie said.

"What?" Tsunoka asked.

10 Minutes Later

"This is the place right Ellie?" Tsunoka asked.

"Yah this is the place but…," Ellie said. "Why in a construction sight?"

"So you came," someone said behind them.

Ellie and Tsunoka turned around and saw 2 people. One was a man around 30. He had on brown torn pants with a white torn t-shirt. He was bare foot and had an aqua blue book. The other was a teen with lines running from his eyes to his chin. He had no shirt but wore a pair of brown torn pants like his book owner.

"So these two are partners too huh?" The man with the book said. "Tachuno I thought these 2 were going to be strong."

"Don't worry James it won't get too exiting until at least 20 Mamodo are gone," Tachuno said.

"Where is Erika?" Ellie asked.

"We will tell you if you beat us," James said.

"And if we can't?" Tsunoka asked.

"We will kill her," Tachuno said.

"_**Kariker!**_" Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka jumped back as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and fire erupted from her mouth.

"_**Suodo!**_" James shouted.

Tachuno jumped in front of the fire with his hands in an x shape. Then he undid the x and destroyed the fire.

"No way," Ellie said. 'How could the Kariker spell be wiped out so easily?' she thought to herself.

"Ellie his arms," Tsunoka said.

Ellie looked at Tachuno's arms. Instead of being regular arms they were swords.

'So that's how,' Ellie thought.

"Say it James the second spell!"

"What!?" Ellie said.

"_**Suodono!**_" James shouted.

Sword tips came out all over Tachuno's upper body. He jumped into the air and dove at Ellie and Tsunoka.

"Ellie!" Tsunoka said.

"…_**Kariker!**_" Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka jumped back and shot a blast of fire up at Tachuno.

Then Tachuno started to spin. He hit the fire head on and went strait threw.

'No way he's going threw the Kariker!' Ellie thought. She grabbed Tsunoka and jumped out of the way.

Tachuno crashed into the ground.

"I see," James said.

Ellie and Tsunoka looked at him.

"You don't really care what happens to that girl huh?" James said.

'No I don't really care but…,' Ellie thought.

"_**Suodono!**_" James shouted.

Tachuno was air born again and started a spinning dive at Ellie and Tsunoka.

'But…,'

"Ellie do something," Tsunoka said.

"But I can't let someone get hurt because of me! _**Kariker!**_" Ellie shouted. The book started to glow with the same light as their first battle.

Tsunoka jumped back and shot fire out of her mouth. The fire this time was stronger.

Tachuno collided with the fire blast. This time he couldn't get threw as easily but still pushed threw.

Ellie grabbed Tsunoka and again jumped out of the way.

Tachuno collided with the ground but switched directions and shot at Ellie.

'No!' Ellie thought.

Tsunoka pushed off of Ellie and took the attack full force.

"Tsunoka!" Ellie yelled as Tsunoka went fling threw the air. Ellie was just in time to catch her but she had big gashes that were bleeding.

'I can't win. My spell won't work. Erika will die because of me. Tsunoka is hurt because of me. I…,' Ellie thought as tears filled her eyes.

The book started to glow again. Tsunoka opened her eyes.

"Tsunoka," Ellie said.

"Ellie read the book," Tsunoka said standing up again.

"But-," Ellie said.

"Please read a spell," Tsunoka said.

Ellie opened the book but…

"The book. I…," Ellie started.


	5. Ka Shield

Ellie grabbed Tsunoka and again jumped out of the way.

Tachuno collided with the ground but switched directions and shot at Ellie.

'No!' Ellie thought.

Tsunoka pushed off of Ellie and took the attack full force.

"Tsunoka!" Ellie yelled as Tsunoka went fling threw the air. Ellie was just in time to catch her but she had big gashes that were bleeding.

'I can't win. My spell won't work. Erika will die because of me. Tsunoka is hurt because of me. I…,' Ellie thought as tears filled her eyes.

The book started to glow again. Tsunoka opened her eyes.

"Tsunoka," Ellie said.

"Ellie read the book," Tsunoka said standing up again.

"But-," Ellie said.

"Please read a spell," Tsunoka said.

Ellie opened the book but…

"The book. I…," Ellie started.

"What?" Tsunoka asked looking back.

"I…I can read a new spell," Ellie said.

"Really?" Tsunoka said looking at the book.

"Yeah. Maybe we can win now," Ellie said.

"Okay. I'll give it every thing I've got," Tsunoka said.

"What's with you two?" James said.

"They're just scared of us," Tachuno said.

"No we were just discussing our strategy," Tsunoka said.

"Strategy huh?" Tachuno said. "Well you can't hope to beat us. Say it."

"_**Suodono!" **_James yelled.

Tachuno was again air born and he spun at high speed toward Ellie and Tsunoka.

"_**Ka Shield!**_" Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka jumped back.

Tachuno herd the new spell name and stopped.

Tsunoka shot out a small disk of fire that stayed right in front of them.

"That's our new spell? It doesn't even do any thing," Ellie said as it faded.

Tsunoka's eyes went back to normal. "Ellie what happened?"

"Your spells a dud!" Tachuno shouted down at them. "Okay time to finish you off."

"_**Suodono!**_" James shouted.

Tachuno continued his assault on them.

"Ellie!" Tsunoka called.

"_**Kariker!**_" Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka jumped back as fire erupted from her mouth aiming for Tachuno.

Tachuno then shifted to the right and dodge the fire.

"Impossible!" Ellie said as Tachuno came at them full force.

Tsunoka again threw herself in front of his attack.

Tsunoka was sent flying into Ellie who then flew into a car.

"One more time!" Tachuno shouted.

"_**Suodono!**_" James shouted.

Tachuno shot himself at them again.

"Ellie try the new spell again," Tsunoka said.

"But-," Ellie started.

"Do it!" Tsunoka said.

"…_**Ka Shield!**_" Ellie shouted.

"That attack doesn't work remember," Tachuno said as he continued his attack.

Tsunoka jumped back and shot out a disk of fire, but this time it was bigger.

Tachuno collided with the disk of fire and tried to push threw it. However he was sent flying back into James.

"Ellie!" Tsunoka said.

"Put all your power into this one," Ellie said.

"Right," Tsunoka responded.

"_**Kariker!**_" Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka jumped back and launched a fire blast. But this one was much bigger.

"James!" Tachuno shouted.

"_**Suodono!**_" James shouted.

Tachuno launched himself at the big blast of fire and collided with it head on. He pushed threw it part of the way before he started to slow down. He came to a complete stop about half way and then was repelled back into James. A sparks hit the aqua blue book which busted into flames.

"No my book!" Tachuno cried.

"Where's Erika?" Ellie asked.

"Well I guess I'll keep my word," Tachuno said with a sigh. He started to fade as he pointed to a busted down silver car. "She's in there."

"Thanks," Ellie said as she headed for the car.

"One more thing," Tsunoka said.

"What?" Tachuno asked.

"Tell my mom and dad I'm fine," she responded.

"Can do," Tachuno said. "Oh and one more thing."

"What?" Tsunoka asked.

"Be strong and don't loose," he said right before he faded.

"I will," Tsunoka said as she ran to help Ellie.

Ellie looked in the car and saw Erika tied up. She was shaking indicating she was scared. Ellie put her hand on her shoulder which made Erika jump.

"Oh I get it now," Erika said looking up at Ellie. "You did this for revenge."

"No we came to save you," Ellie said.

"We?" Erika said.

"Yup," Tsunoka said climbing threw the opposite window. "I'll untie you so we can go."

"What happened to you!?" Erika asked when she saw Tsunoka all battered up.

"Oh, this, well I got into a little fight," Tsunoka said.

"But how did you stop them and why did you even come? How did you know where I was?" Erika asked them.

"We got a ransom note and we couldn't just leave you," Ellie said.

"yah, so me and Ellie ran here and stopped them," Tsunoka said.

"But what were the explosions and the shouting?" Erika asked looking directly at Ellie.

"I would tell you if I knew it wouldn't put you in danger but…" Ellie said.

"I understand," Erika said. "This is a matter only you two can handle."

"Pretty much," Tsunoka said. "Done."

Erika brought her hands in front of her and rubbed her wrists, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I guess we'll go home," Ellie said. "I mean we missed three periods of school."

"You can still go," Tsunoka said.

"But what about my being late and Erika's disappearance?" Ellie asked.

"I got something in mind," Tsunoka said with a closed eyed smile.

Ellie and Erika exchanged confused stares.

10 minutes later at school

"…And that's what happened," Tsunoka said.

Ellie and Erika looked at Tsunoka in disbelieve.

"So…what your saying is," The principle started. "That you're Ellie's cousin and that you got injured playing with a shredder. Ellie asked Erika to help her take you to the hospital to get you patched up and that's why your late?"

"Yup," Tsunoka said.

"I guess…that's believable," The principle said. "But next time you can call in sick if you have to girls."

"Okay sir," Ellie and Erika said in unison.

The three walked out of his office.

"I didn't think that would work," Ellie said.

"I am good at telling truthful lies," Tsunoka said.

"Thanks," Erika said.

"Huh," Ellie and Tsunoka said.

"Thanks for helping me out of that bind I was in. If it wasn't for you two I might be dead," She extended her hand to Ellie. "If you want I'll be you friend."

Ellie looked at her. She took Erika's hand and shook it, "It's a deal."


	6. Power From Within

**_Speedy: Hey everyone sorry it took me so long my dad deleted all my work and I had to start over._**

**_Tsunoka: But we are back with another part of my adventure._**

**_Speedy: Yes you must be so happy._**

**_Tsunoka: I am_**

**_Speedy: (sighing) I do not own Zatch Bell in any way Zatch Bell the Tsunoka Series and it's characters are owned by me though._**

**_Tsunoka: You don't own me._**

**_Speedy: Fine created by me._**

Ellie, Tsunoka, and Erika were walking down the hall on their way to class. When another teacher came out of his room.

"Ellie and Erika," he said.

"Yes Mr. Murie," Ellie and Erika said.

"I got word from the principle that you two can go home," he said.

"Really, why?" Erika asked.

"He said that your cousin was injured," he said looking at Ellie.

"Oh, yah, we should really get going right Tsunoka?" Ellie asked.

"Right," Tsunoka said. "Besides this isn't the best spot to have a fight is something were to happen," she whispered.

"But why do I get to leave?" Erika asked.

"He said because you helped them," Mr. Murie said before going into his classroom.

"Well let's go Tsunoka," Ellie said leaving.

"Okay," Tsunoka said happily.

"Wait," Erika said as she followed them.

Half way to Ellie's house something came to Erika's mind, "Hey Ellie."

"Yeah, what?" Ellie said.

"Those explosions were caused by Tsunoka right?" Erika asked.

"Yeah," Ellie said.

"But…how?" She asked looking at Tsunoka.

Ellie got out the spell book, "this is how she can do the things she dose."

"Can I see?" Erika asked.

"Sure, I guess," Ellie said handing her the book.

"I can't read this book," Erika said flipping through the pages.

"Here," Ellie said putting her at the pages with the spells. "These is the only pages I can read so-"

"I can't read these pages either," Erika said.

"Are you reading the red-orange lines?" Ellie asked.

"They are all the same color," Erika said.

"What?" Ellie said.

"_**Tsukor!**_"someone shouted.

"Ellie!" Tsunoka said.

"_**Ka Shield!**_" Ellie said grabbing the book from Erika.

Tsunoka shot a ring of fire out of her mouth. They herd the attack hit but it broke threw the Ka Shield spell.

The three were drenched.

"A water spell," Ellie said.

"How could Tsunoka spit fire from her mouth?" Erika asked.

"I'll tell you later," Ellie said.

"Ellie on the truck," Tsunoka said pointing to a near by truck.

On top of the truck stood a girl older than Erika. She had red hair and blue eyes. She wore a plain black shirt and a dark blue skirt. She had a pine green book that Ellie recognized as a spell book.

Ellie rotated her eyes to the shorter on which had to be the Mamodo. The girl was around Tsunoka's age. She had long light blue hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a dark green shirt with a blue ribbon tied in a bow held by a light blue crystal. Her shirt left her arms completely uncovered. She was wearing a long green skirt that ended at her knees. Her shoes were light blue with a blue back. The thing was she looked like Tsunoka as if they were twins.

Ellie looked down and saw Tsunoka shaking, Tsunoka what's wrong?"

"Tsunami," Tsunoka said in a scared voice.

"Okay but who is she?" Ellie asked.

"She's my…cousin," Tsunoka said.

"She's your cousin!?" Ellie said looking back up at Tsunami. 'So that's why the look alike.'

Ellie looked at the book reader but something caught Ellie's mind. Ellie leaned to the left but the book reader didn't even move, "hey um… Tsunami."

"What?" Tsunami said.

"Doesn't your book reader seem unresponsive?" Ellie asked.

"She should she's blind," Tsunami said.

"But how can she read from the spell book!?" Ellie said.

"She reads with her heart. Show them Julie!" Tsunami said.

"_**Tsukor!**_" Julie shouted.

Tsunami stuck her right hand out as a blast of water was shot out of it.

"_**Kariker!**_" Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka opened her mouth as fire erupted from it.

The two attacks collided. For a while they stayed in the middle. But then the Kariker started to shrink. Then it faded all together allowing the Tsukor spell to hit them strait on.

"Tsunoka what happened!?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know but let's try again," Tsunoka said.

"_**Kariker!**_" Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka opened her mouth but only a few little sparks flew out.

"What…but… what happened to the Kariker spell!?" Ellie asked.

"The fight's over," Tsunami said.

Julie closed the spell book.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Did you two fight any time in the last day?" Tsunami asked.

"We had a bout about 20 minutes ago," Ellie said.

"Then you two must be out of power from within," Tsunami said.

"What's that," Ellie asked.

"Power from within is the power needed to cast spells. Each spell has it's own cost the stronger the spell the more power from within is required. So let's say you had fifty percent of your power and the, Kariker was it, takes twenty percent of that. You would only have thirty percent more to work with. The power will recharge after time however," Tsunami said.

"Okay but we haven't fought for 20 minutes," Tsunoka said.

"It doesn't work that way," Julie said. "It takes a while to recharge just like a battery. Not fighting for 20 minutes wont build that much power back up. Those two spells used all the power you had stored up."

"Oh I get it now," Ellie said.

"Me too," Tsunoka said.

"Good," Julie said.

"We will be back when you two are at full power. Then we will crush you," Tsunami said before the two hoped off the truck and vanished.

"Cool!" Tsunoka said.

"Ellie could you tell me what's going on?" Erika asked.

"Sure but once we get to my house," Ellie said.

Once at Ellie's house Erika notice what looked like a hole had been in the wall. But when she tried to ask about it Ellie said she would explain. When they were sitting in Ellie's room Ellie and Tsunoka went into telling Erika about the Mamodo battles. When they were done Erika started to speak.

"So this battle for the king of the Mamodo world seems intense," She said. "Can you do it Ellie?"

"Don't worry I have already taken down two guys and got my second spell I'm doing fine," Ellie said happily.

"Yeah me and Ellie can't loose at full power," Tsunoka said.

"If you ever need help I'll be happy to," Erika said.

"I'd like that just don't get kidnapped again okay?" Ellie said with a kidding voice.

"Sure no problem," Erika said before the three laughed.

**_Speedy: So I will leave you at this. Next time I will have two episodes up at the same time so look forwared to it._**


	7. A Night at Ellie's House

**Speedy: Hey I'm backwith a double feature.**

**Tsunoka: So let's get on with the show!**

**Speedy: Hey you can't start the show**

"Are you sure it's okay for me to sleepover?" Erika asked carrying a blanket into the living room.

"Yeah it's perfectly fine my mom is out anyway," Ellie said clearing the table in front of the burned, but still in tacked, couch. "I gotta get Tsunoka out of the tub so I can get in there."

"You still take baths at your age?" Erika said in a playful way.

"Only on the weekends when I can lie back and relax," Ellie said.

"Ellie!" Tsunoka called.

"What's wrong Tsuno…," Ellie said as she turned around but what she saw made her speechless.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Tsunoka said tilting her head to the right.

"Tsunoka why don't you have any clothes on?" Ellie asked.

"I was in the tub," Tsunoka said.

"So why didn't you put on a towel?" Ellie asked.

"I shouldn't need one," Tsunoka said.

"Why is that?" Ellie asked.

"I'm not like you and Erika yet," Tsunoka said.

"What do you mean me and Erika?" Ellie asked.

"She mean breasts Ellie she's only 6 year old girl," Erika said.

"Oh," Ellie said.

"And besides you, Tsunoka, and I are all girls so it shouldn't matter," Erika said sitting on the couch. "This couch smells like smoke."

"Oh I kinda burned it," Tsunoka said.

"Well you two bond while I go and take a bath," Ellie said as she walked out of the room.

"Bond?" Tsunoka and Erika asked at the same time.

Erika flipped through channels on the TV in the living room while Tsunoka sat on the floor because she was still dripping wet.

"I don't care if you don't wear clothes but at least dry off," Erika said.

"No I'm used to drying off this way," Tsunoka said.

"So you're a demon right Tsunoka?" Erika asked.

"Yup," Tsunoka said with a big smile.

"Tell me about the Mamodo world," Erika said.

"Well…," Tsunoka started.

Ellie sighed as she sat in the bathtub. "What a day," she said as she thought of what Tsunami said. _"Power from within is the power needed to cast spells. Each spell has it's own cost the stronger the spell the more power from within is required." _'So if we fight a lot of Mamodo at once it would end badly,' Ellie thought to herself. 'But if we wait a while between battles…' then something else came to mind. _"It takes a while for power from within to recharge just like a battery." _'So that means we might have to wait about one day if we reach zero power but…,' she thought as something hit her. 'But what if we run out in the middle of a battle?' Ellie then slowly got out of the tub.

"So you won't tell me anything at all?" Erika asked.

"Well I would but then things I don't want you to know might come out," Tsunoka said.

"Well that's a bit mean but…sorry," Erika said.

"For what?" Tsunoka asked.

"For kicking you that day," Erika said.

"Oh I forgot about that," Tsunoka said. "Well I forgive you."

"How can you and Ellie forgive me so easily?" Erika asked.

"Hey you want to change your ways and be our friend right?" Tsunoka asked.

"Well, yes, but-," Erika began.

"Well that's good enough for me," Tsunoka said as she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Erika asked.

Tsunoka then started to shake violently as water sprayed in every derection.

"Tsunoka…stop it!" Erika shouted.

Tsunoka stopped and stared at Erika then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Erika asked obviously annoyed.

"Your all wet," Tsunoka said as she laughed.

"Hey Tsunoka," Ellie said coming back into the room.

"Oh Ellie," Tsunoka said turning around.

Ellie was wearing a light blue cotton shirt and a dark blue pair of cotton pants.

"I'm washing your clothes since they got really dirty during those fights," Ellie said as she sat down next to Erika.

Erika stared at Ellie for a second.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"Oh nothing it's just…," Erika said.

"What? Just what?" Ellie asked.

"I didn't think you would wear something like that," Erika said.

Ellie looked down at herself, "well it's just a pair of pajamas."

"Hey Ellie," Tsunoka said.

"Yeah Tsunoka," Ellie said looking at Tsunoka.

"I'm freezing," Tsunoka said shaking on the floor.

"Well I told you to put on some clothes," Erika said.

"I didn't know I would get cold," Tsunoka said.

"Don't worry I'll find something," Ellie said going up stairs.

Tsunoka got up and followed her shaking the whole way up stairs.

"Those two make an interesting pair," Erika said as she lay on the coach. 'I wonder if they really need me though. I mean I don't have a Mamodo to help them and the spells are to dangerous for me to try stand up to. What should I do?'

"Hey Erika is something good on?" Ellie asked running down stairs.

"Uh…yeah family guy is on," Erika said just flipping to that exact channel.

"Look I'm not cold anymore!" Tsunoka shouted with glee. She was now in an orange cotton shirt and a red pair of cotton pants that matched Ellie's.

"That's great," Erika said sitting up.

Ellie sat next to Erika while Tsunoka sat on the floor.

'I guess right now it doesn't matter. As long as they accept me I'm okay with it,' Erika thought with a smile on her face.


	8. A Fight With a Lazer Mamodo

Ellie woke up in her room on bright morning. She sat up and looked around. She didn't see Tsunoka and decided to get up. She walked down stairs and into the living room. Erika was sleeping on the couch while Tsunoka was sleeping on the floor. She walked up to Tsunoka and picked up the spell book from beside her. Ellie then flipped threw the pages but could still only read two spells.

'So we beat two Mamodo and there are one-hundred Mamodo to begin with,' Ellie thought to herself. 'That means there are at least 98 Mamodo left.'

Ellie decided to make breakfast before Tsunoka and Erika woke up.

"Well what should I make?" Ellie asked herself. "I'll make pancakes." Ellie looked in the cabinet in the kitchen for pancake mix. She however found nothing that looked like pancake mix. "I guess eggs would be fine," she said as she walked over to the refrigerator she took out five eggs and sat them on the table. She walked over to the sink and picked up a bowl out of the drain. She walked over to the table but… "Whoa!" Ellie said as she fell. "What the…," She said as she rubbed her back. She felt a wet felling on her back. "Oh man," She said with a sigh. "Well I still have four eggs." She stood up.

"What are you doing Ellie?" Erika asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Erika…well," Ellie said as she leaned back against the table. "Ahhhh!" Ellie screamed as the table fell over taking Ellie with it. Ellie looked up but at the wrong time. Three eggs came down and hit her on the head. She looked up only to get hit in the face by the last egg.

This made Erika burst with laughter, "well I guess we're going out to eat huh?"

"Yeah I guess so," Ellie said as she stood up. She walked over to Erika but slipped on the egg she had slipped on. This made Ellie tackle Erika down. Ellie looked at Erika and Erika looked at Ellie. Ellie was about to get up when Tsunoka walked up.

"Ellie what are you and Erika doing?" the little Mamodo asked.

Ellie and Erika looked at Tsunoka and then back at each other. They instantly got back to their feet.

"Well…I just slipped," Ellie said.

"Oh, okay," Tsunoka said.

"Well let's go out to eat since Ellie smashed our breakfast," Erika said.

"Sorry," Ellie said.

"Nah I'm just joking," Erika said waving her hand.

"Were are we going?" Tsunoka asked.

"Well how about I hop?" Erika suggested.

Sure," Ellie said.

"I hop?" Tsunoka asked.

"It's the national house of pancakes," Ellie said.

"Pancakes?" Tsunoka asked.

"You'll see when you taste them," Erika said.

The three walked out of the house, after Ellie got new clothes on, around 8'o'clock.

"So pancakes are good right Ellie?" Tsunoka asked.

"Yup they're delicious," Ellie said.

"**Iray!**"

Out of nowhere a laser beam hit right to the left of Tsunoka.

"A Mamodo!" Tsunoka said.

"But where are they?" Erika asked.

"**Iray!**"

"Ahhhh!" Erika shouted as the laser hit her on the left shoulder.

"Are you okay Erika?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Erika said as she sat down.

**"Iray!"**

"**Ka Shield!**" Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka jumped back and out came the disk of fire which stopped the spell.

"So their on the roof," Ellie said. Tsunoka…" Ellie said pointing at the roof to let Tsunoka get in position, "**Kariker!**"

Tsunoka shot fire toward the roof.

"**Ray Shield!**"

The Kariker was blocked by a laser wall.

"What a defense spell?" Ellie asked.

"Your good," a female said from behind them.

"Huh!" the three all said turning around.

The person holding an orange book was a female about 18 years old. She had brown long hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue shirt and light blue tie. She also wore black pants.

Her Mamodo was a male around 16. He had black hair and black eyes. He wore a black suit and black shoes. He had thick lines coming from the bottom of his eyes.

'How could they hit us from on the roof and be right behind us?' Ellie thought to herself.

"**Iray!**" the girl shouted.

A beam of light came out of his left eye.

"**Kariker!**" Ellie shouted.

The two spells collided but…

"Ahhhh!" Ellie shouted as she was hit in the back.

This caused the Iray spell to push threw and hit Tsunoka.

"Are you two okay!?" Erika asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tsunoka said getting up.

"Ellie are you okay?" Erika asked.

Ellie struggled to get up, "Wow spells really hurt."

"Ellie are you okay!?" Tsunoka asked.

"I'll be fine," Ellie said. 'But how could they hit us twice. Maybe his right eye shot later and bounced off of some glass?'

"**Iray!**" the girl shouted.

"**Kariker!**" Ellie shouted.

This time she made sure to make it big enough so the attack would be wide enough so nothing would get threw.

But this time Ellie was shot in the back of the head. She fell down not making a sound.

Erika saw this and grabbed Tsunoka before the laser beam hit her.

"Ellie are you okay?!" Tsunoka asked.

Ellie however remained un responsive.

**Tsunoka: Hey why did you hurt Ellie**

**Speedy: to highten the tension**

**Tsunok: Wait are you going to make me loose**

**Speedy: Maybe so tue in next time to find out**


	9. The Outcome of the Match

**Speedy: Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter. Right Tsunoka?**

**Tsunoka: ……..**

**Speedy: Tsunoka?**

**Tsunoka: ……….**

**Speedy: She's been giving me the silence treatment since chapter 8. Zatch Bell is not mine it belongs to Makoto Raiku. The Tsunoka Series and its characters are…… created by me.**

Ellie's eyes slowly opened. She tried to sit up but stopped when she felt a sharp pain in

the back of her head. 'What happened?' she asked herself. Then it all came back to her.

'The fight with that laser Mamodo,' she thought to herself. "Then Tsunoka is…," Ellie said with tears in her eyes.

A door opened up and Ellie looked to her left.

"Oh Ellie your up," Erika said smiling.

"Erika," Ellie said threw sobs.

"What's wrong Ellie," Erika asked now standing next to the bed.

Ellie grabbed Erika and started to cry, "Erika….Tsunoka is…..Tsunoka is…,"

"Yeah isn't it great," Erika said smiling.

"What?" Ellie asked looking up.

"I said it's great that Tsunoka's-," Erika started.

"Get out," Ellie said.

"Wait…what?" Erika asked.

"I said Get out!" Ellie shouted.

"I herd you but why?" Erika asked.

"Because Tsunoka was sent back to the Mamodo and you don't care so GET OUT!" Ellie shouted.

"But I'm still here Ellie," a vary familiar voice said.

Ellie looked over with tears in her eyes at Tsunoka who was standing in the door way. But Ellie's eyes grew wide t what she saw.

Standing next to Tsunoka was Tsunami and her blind book owner Julie.

"What are you two doing here?" Ellie asked.

"Is that anything you should ask after we saved your life's?" Tsunami asked.

"What?" Ellie asked in disbelieve.

"It's true they saved us," Tsunoka said.

"Really?" Ellie asked looking at Erika.

"It's true ya see-" Erika started.

-Flash Back-

"Ellie get up come on I need you!" Tsunoka called to her fallen book reader.

"It's over Samantha finish them," the Mamodo said.

"With pleasure," Samantha said to her partner. "**Iray!**"

"No!" Tsunoka said jumping in front of the laser.

"Tsunoka look out!" Erika called.

"**Tsukor!**" a familiar voice said.

A blast of water came out of no where and cancelled out the laser.

"What!" the Mamodo said tuning to were the water came from.

Tsunoka and Erika also turn and gasped at who it was.

"Tsu…Tsunami," Tsunoka said looking at her cousin.

"Man Tsunoka you're weak, I didn't think you'd get beat so easily," Tsunami said. She then noticed Ellie on the ground. "Although with your book reader unconscious it is possible to be easily over powered."

"Hey where is your book reader!?" Erika asked. "The blind girl."

"Oh she's taking care of a little annoyance," Tsunami said.

"What do you-?" Samantha started to say when a scream was heard.

Out of nowhere another Mamodo and book owner landed right next to the ones who Ellie and Tsunoka were battling except…

"What!" Tsunoka said. "There are two of them! Two Mamodo and two book readers! How can that be!?"

"Their just identical twins a female voice said behind Tsunoka and Erika.

"Julie!" Tsunoka said seeing Tsunami's book reader behind her.

"What happened Sally, Ushune?" the Mamodo asked.

"Sorry Itsuku she snuck up on us," Sally said to her sister's Mamodo.

"Well it doesn't matter we can still win," Itsuku said.

"Right," Samantha said. "One of the Mamodo's book readers is down so it's two to one."

"Ready Sam?" Sally asked.

"Ready Sal" Samantha said.

"**Iray!**" both girls shouted.

Itsuku and Ushune both shot lasers from their left eyes.

"**Tsukor!**" Julie shouted.

Tsunami put her right hand out and a blast of water came out.

The spell collided and didn't move.

"We will over power you eventually you know that," Samantha said.

"Julie," Tsunami said.

Julie nodded as the book started to glow.

Tsunami's spell almost immediately over powered the two Iray spells.

"Ahhh!" Sally screamed.

"How could they have over powered us?" Samantha asked. "Sally plan two."

"Right," Sally agreed.

Samantha and Sally whet on two separate directions with their partners.

"**Iray!**" Samantha shouted from Tsunami's left side.

"**Tsukor!**" Julie shouted.

The two spells collided.

"Now Sally!" Samantha called. "She can't use her left hand to attack!"

"**Iray!**" Sally shouted.

Tsunami smirked. "Actually…"

"**Tsukor!**" Julie shouted

Tsunami brought her left hand over her right and shot a blast of water ant the other laser.

"No way!" Samantha said in disbelief.

"Way," Tsunami said as she once again over powered both spells.

Sally and Ushune were sent backwards and fell to the ground.

"Sally another spell," Ushune said.

"Okay," Sally said.

She looked into her hand but the book wasn't there.

"Looking for something!" Tsunoka said from behind them.

The two turned and she was holding their book.

"Give that back," Sally said reaching for Tsunoka.

"Nope," Tsunoka said flinging it into the air. "Tsunami!" Tsunoka called to her cousin.

Tsunami looked over at Tsunoka then the book "Julie!" she said.

"**Tsukor!**" Julie shouted.

Tsunami raised her right hand so it targeted the book and blasted it directly with water.

"Thanks coz," Tsunami said.

"Don't mention it," Tsunoka said.

"No Sally," Samantha said as she watched her sister's book burn.

"Sorry sis," Sally said.

"The big one, ready Itsuku?" Samantha asked.

"Ready," Itsuku said.

"**Iraray!**" Samantha shouted.

Itsuku left and right eye both turned red as a huge beam of light was shot out.

"Julie the second spell!" Tsunami said.

Julie jumped out of the way and shouted, "**Liquido!**"

The laser then scored a direct hit on Tsunami.

"Yes we win!" Samantha cheered.

"No you don't," Tsunami said as water started to rise up from around the laser. The water then began to turn tangible again and turned into Tsunami.

"What…but…how?" Samantha asked.

"The Liquido spell turns Tsunami into water so a normal brutal spell, no matter how powerful it is, will never hurt her," Julie said. "And for the finishing blow…**Tsukor! **"

Tsunami blasted water at Itsuku who was sent backwards into Samantha. Their book was then sent into the air.

"Once more!" Tsunami said.

"**Tsukor! **" Julie shouted.

Tsunami directly shout the book again.

"No!" Samantha said as Itsuku's book burst into flames.

"I'm sorry Itsuku," Ushune said.

"It's okay as long as we lost to a strong fighter," Itsuku said.

Ushune smiled as the two Mamodo vanished.

"Same goes for me Sally at least we beat 4 Mamodos," Samantha said.

"Right sis," Sally said smiling.

The two left.

"Anyway we need to get her to a hospital," Tsunami said.

"That's right," Erika said.

- End Flash Back-

"So that's why Tsunoka's still here," Ellie said.

"Yup," Tsunoka said now hugging Ellie.

"Well if that's all we'll be leaving," Tsunami said as she and Julie turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ellie said.

"What?" Tsunami said turning back around.

"Fight us," Ellie said.

"What!?" everyone said.

**Tsunoka: Yay I'm still in the battles**

**Speedy: Well yeah I don't want to get rid of any major characters yet**

**Tsunoka: Wait what do you mean yet**

**Speedy: See ya all next time. Oh and also I'm putting up a poll. The poll is if you want me to keep the spell bold and black or bold, Italicized, and colored. Please anyone who read this chapter take the poll.**


	10. Tsunoka VS Tsunami

_**Tsunoka vs. Tsunami**_

"What did you say Ellie?" Tsunoka asked.

"I want to fight you two," Ellie said again.

"What are you saying they saved our life's?" Erika said.

"I want to fight them," Ellie said.

"But Ellie-" Tsunoka said.

"I want to fight them!" Ellie said.

"I see," Tsunami said. "So you want to test your power against us huh?"

Ellie slowly nodded.

"Alright, you should be at full power since we are too," Tsunami said.

Ellie got up but flinched at the pain from her head.

"Ellie!?" Tsunoka said helping her partner sit back down.

"Your in too much pain to fight me," Tsunami said.

"We will fight after you heal," Julie said.

Ellie looked down. 'Why?' she asked herself. 'Why can't I do anything right?'

------Flash Back-------

"Ellie I want you to swim from this side of the pool to the other," her Phys Ed teacher said.

"Mr. Zanders are you sure this is safe?" Ellie asked.

"Yes," he said. "Three feet of water is quiet safe."

Ellie put her foot in the water, took it out, and backed away from the pool. "I don't want to swim," Ellie said.

"Ellie get in that pool now!" her teacher said.

Scared of her teacher's shout, she slid into the pool. She shivered as the water made her cold.

"Put your head under the water to get your body used to the water," he said.

"what but…I…," Ellie said.

"Just do it," he demanded.

Ellie took a breath of air and dove under the water.

………………………

Mr. Zanders went into the pool and pulled her up from under water. "you weren't suppose to stay under water."

"S-sorry," Ellie said through breath.

"Ellie swim to the other side," he said.

"Um…okay," Ellie said.

She dove into the water and flayed around uncontrollably until see sank into the water.

Mr. Zanders again dragged her out from under water. "Ellie have you ever swam before?"

"Yeah a few time," Ellie said proudly.

"Did you use water wings?" he asked.

"Yup every time," Ellie said.

"No wonder you can't swim," he said.

"What only Ellie can't swim," a female's voice said.

"That's embarrassing," a male said.

-------End Flash Back------

Tears welled up in Ellie's eyes as she also remembered the fight with the laser Mamodo.

Ellie stood up even though she felt pain.

Everyone stared at her.

"I'm gonna fight you," Ellie said.

"Alright then let's go to the roof," Tsunami said.

Once on the roof Tsunoka turned to Ellie. "Ellie are you sure you want to fight them?" she asked.

"Yes I just want to see how strong they are for my self," Ellie explained.

"Okay we will begin when your ready," Tsunami called.

"Okay," Ellie and Tsunoka said.

Erika stood on the side lines as no one wanted her to interfere and get hurt.

The two teams stood there waiting to see what the other would do. It was Ellie who made the first move.

"_**Kariker!**_"__Ellie shouted.

Tsunami and Julie easily dodged the blast of fire. "_**Tsukor!**_" Julie shouted.

Ellie ducked while Tsunoka jumped into the air.

"_**Kariker!" **_Ellie shouted.

Tsunami decided not to dodge this time. "Number 2!" she shouted.

"_**Liquido!" **_Julie shouted.

The Kariker went right though her. She quickly pulled herself together. "Number 1!"

"_**Tsukor!" **_Julie shouted.

Tsunoka was still in the air and couldn't dodge.

"_**Ka Shield!" **_Ellie shouted.

The small disk of fire was over taken by the Tsukor spell. It however gave Ellie enough time to get Tsunoka out of the way.

"Now that your at full power you are actually quite good," Tsunami said.

"Thanks," Ellie and Tsunoka said.

"However how about a stronger Tsukor spell?" Tsunami said.

"What a stronger Tsukor spell!?" Ellie asked.

"_**Tsukor!" **_Julie shouted.

Tsunami stuck out both her hands. The Tsukor spell came out of both and became one.

"Ellie put as much power as you can into my shield!" Tsunoka said.

"_**Ka Shield!" **_Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka jumped back and shot the disk of fire. This time how ever it was bigger. It had a red edge that made it look solid. The center now had a red-orange crystal shaped like fire.

'The Ka Shield spell,' Ellie thought to herself. 'It changed.'

The Tsukor spell hit the shield. On the other side a light came out of the shield and went into the spell book. Ellie felt a very warm peaceful energy grow as the light entered the book.

'I think I understand,' Ellie thought to herself. 'The Ka Shield spell has two abilities. It can protect us and it can give us back power from any of our enemies spells hat make contact with it.'

The spells finally ended.

"So you found out another use for your defense spell," Tsunami said.

"Yup _**Kariker!" **_Ellie shouted.

"_**Tsukor!" **_Julie shouted.

The spells connected and almost instantly exploded.

'We're equally matched,' Ellie thought to herself.

"Okay stop fooling around Julie," Tsunami said.

'What?!' Ellie thought.

"_**Tsukor!" **_Julie shouted.

"_**Kariker!" **_Ellie shouted.

The spells collided. The Tsukor spell started to over power the Kariker. About ¾ of the way there the spells exploded.

'Okay so we aren't that equally matched,' Ellie thought to herself.

"Alright Julie tome to use the third spell," Tsunami said.

"What a third spell!" Ellie and Tsunoka said.


	11. A Third Spell

"They have a third spell!?" Ellie asked.

"Now Read it Julie!" Tsunami said.

"_**Tsunamido!" **_Julie shouted.

A big blast of water came out of Tsunami's hands. It charged at Tsunoka strait on. Just as it was about to hit her it…turned. It went around Tsunoka in a big circle. Then it started to fan out into the shape of a sphere.

"What's going on!?" Tsunoka asked.

The water finally fully became a sphere with Tsunoka inside. The sphere then started to shrink.

"Tsunoka no!" Ellie said in fear. "_**Kariker!"**_

Tsunoka opened her mouth but no fire came out.

"You have to do better than that," Tsunami said. "My third spell captures my opponent in a ball of water. This ball in which I can control the size of. A weak blast of fire like that won't work on me."

"Tsunoka are you okay!" Ellie asked.

The sphere of water was now squishing Tsunoka. Tsunami still continued squeezing the ball of water. Tsunoka started to cry out from the pain of being squished and the lack of air.

"Tsunoka!" Ellie shouted. 'What do I do. The only spells we have are the Kariker and the Ka Shield. The Ka Shield won't get her out of there and the Kariker won't work either.'

Ellie racked her brain of the options she had. She couldn't just do nothing. 'Maybe I should just hand over the book,' Ellie thought. She looked at Tsunoka and how she was struggling. 'No Tsunoka wouldn't want that. Then what should I-,' then Ellie got and idea. 'If the Ka Shield spell can give us power from the spell it makes contact with then the other spell should loss power.'

"_**Ka Shield!" **_Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka shout out the same disk of fire which glowed as it formed in the small ball of water.

'One more time,' Ellie thought to herself. "_**Ka Shield!"**_

The disk of fire appeared and glowed once again.

"Now _**Kariker!" **_Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka blasted out a big blast of fire that instantly blasted threw the Tsunamido spell. She then fell on the roof gasping for air.

"You okay Tsunoka?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah…thanks for…not giving…up Ellie," Tsunoka said.

Tsunoka got up and looked up at Ellie. "Now lets win this battle and show them how strong we are," she said.

Ellie nodded her head with a smile as the two got ready for Tsunami and Julie's next attack.

Tsunami looked at her cousin and her book owner. 'I'm impressed that they managed to break out of my Tsunamido spell.' She looked at Julie. "How much power do we have left?"

"Not much," Julie said. "But by the intensity of the heat that the fire gave off I would have to say that They are almost out of power too."

"So everything in one blow," Tsunami suggested.

"That would be the best way," Julie said.

"Okay ready when you are," Tsunami said jumping high into the air.

Ellie and Tsunoka looked up at Tsunami.

"Ellie!" Tsunoka said.

"Right _**Kariker!" **_Ellie shouted.

Julie stood there not saying anything. The Kariker spell was about 2 feet from Tsunami before she shouted, "_**Tsukor!"**_

The water sprayed out of Tsunami's hand and pushed the fire back almost completely back to Tsunoka.

'I have to give it everything I've got,' Ellie thought to herself as she let out a scream.

The Kariker spell started to push back the Tsukor spell as the red-orange spellbook glowed brightly. The Tsukor spell was still keeping it at safe distance as Julie's pine green spellbook glowed just as brightly. Ellie and Julie both let out one final yell before the spells repelled each other.

Both pairs were thrown backwards to the floor. Erika ran over to Ellie and Tsunoka.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"More or less," Ellie said.

"I'm fine," Tsunoka said.

Julie and Tsunami walled over to them. Ellie and Tsunoka tensed up and stared at them with Tsunami staring back.

Tsunami extended her hand out to Ellie, "Good job."

Ellie was stunned but took her hand.

"Well we are leaving," Tsunami said "You should really get back in the hospital bed."

"See ya later," Julie said as the two walked threw the door.

"Can you stand?" Erika asked.

"Yup I can-," Ellie said standing up before falling back down. "My legs gave out."

"You used too much power from within," Tsunoka said standing up. "That type of thing tends to happen."

"I'll help you back down," Erika said putting Ellie's arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks," Ellie said as the three walked down stairs.

_**Speedy: Sorry it took so long. And if any are wondering why I said Ellie and Tsunoka were staring while only Tsunami stared back. The reason is Julie is blind. Well any way I'll try to get the next Chapter up faster.**_


	12. Emily & Momo

_**Speedy: Hi all. Sorry it took so long but I've been busy**_

_**Tsunoka: Yeah we've been busy**_

_**Speedy: how did you get in here?**_

_**Tsunoka: Door**_

_**Speedy: …Enjoy Chapter 12**_

Ellie silently lay in her hospital bed. She was going to be out the next day and was happy. She looked at her spell book and saw only the same two spells she had originally.

'No new spells huh?' Ellie thought to herself. 'Maybe it's because we haven't been fighting for a while.'

The door opened and a doctor came in caring a beat up girl. She had long pink hair, which Ellie thought was probably died. She wore a white shirt with red patches on it and a pair of blue shorts. Ellie took a closer look and realized that the red patches were patches of blood. Another little girl walked in with sky blue hair. She wore a green shirt and a blue skirt. She was caring a book that looked like Tsunoka's but it was pink. Ellie hid her book under her covers as the blue haired girl looked over at her. Ellie smiled at her and the girl slightly smiled but then looked back towards her companion. Ellie looked over at her too and wondered who could do that lo a little girl. She looked around 6. Way too young to get hurt like that. The doctor put her down on a bed and left the room. The blue haired girl sat next to her friend who was put next to Ellie.

"So what's your name?" Ellie asked.

"Mo-Momo," The girl said hesitating.

"Momo," Ellie said to herself. "Doesn't that mean peach?"

Momo slowly nodded.

"My name is Ellie," Ellie said. "What's her name?"

"Emily," Momo said turning to face Ellie.

Ellie saw that she had pink eyes that shined like crystals. Ellie wasn't sure if she was the Mamodo or the human of the group. She however couldn't just up and ask her either. Seeing how hurt the other girl was she was probably scared of other like her.

"So," Ellie said trying to improve the mood. "Where did you get that book from?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Momo said. "My friend got hurt because of me and my book."

'So she's the Mamodo,' Ellie thought to herself. 'I wonder if Tsunoka knows her.'

As if on cue Tsunoka Busted open the door with Erika behind her.

"Hi Ellie!" Tsunoka said running up to her friend.

When Tsunoka hugged her the covers got shifted revealing the red-orange book. Momo stared at it with fear on her face.

"It's okay," Ellie said to her. "I don't want to fight you."

"What do you mean?" Tsunoka asked Ellie before she was the pink book. Then she looked at Momo. "Ellie who is that?" Tsunoka asked

Ellie banged her head on the bed and Momo fell over off of her chair.

"I should be asking you that!" Ellie shouted.

The shouting woke up the girl Momo called Emily. Emily silently looked over and saw the red-orange book. She looked up at Ellie and Tsunoka who were sitting next to them. She then noticed Momo and the book. Emily quickly grabbed the book and opened it.

"_**Daigo!**_" she shouted making a small sphere shaped crystal come out of Momo's hand.

The crystal just missed Ellie and Tsunoka but still surprised them. Emily grabbed Momo and they ran out the door passed Erika.

"She was a Mamodo," Tsunoka said.

"That's why I said you should know!" Ellie shouted smacking Tsunoka in the head.

"We have to find her," Ellie said.

"Are you really going to battle someone that hurt?" Erika asked.

"No we're going after her because she's hurt," Ellie said. "She needs to be in the hospital and not on the streets. We need to spit up and find them."

Ellie, Tsunoka, and Erika went in two directions after they ran out of the hospital.

Erika ran to the left while Ellie and Tsunoka ran to the right.

Ellie and Tsunoka looked around the streets for a while finding nothing.

"I can't believe she got away in the shape she was in," Ellie said to herself.

Tsunoka looked on the ground and saw patches of red water.

"Ellie," Tsunoka said.

"What?" Ellie asked looking at her.

"Is water supposed to be red?" Tsunoka asked.

"No why?" Ellie asked.

"Then what is that?" Tsunoka asked pointing at the red liquid.

Ellie looked. "That's blood!" Ellie said. "She must still be bleeding." Ellie then noticed spots of blood leading into an abandoned building. "Let's go."

Ellie and Tsunoka ran into the building and looked around.

"Ellie why are we in here?" Tsunoka asked.

"Because if Emily is still bleeding we should be able to track her by following her blood," Ellie said.

"Emily?" Tsunoka said to herself.

Ellie and Tsunoka came to a room and slowly opened it. In there they saw Momo and Emily who was lying down on the ground panting hard. Ellie came into the room startling Emily and Momo. Emily grabbed her book and opened it.

"Wait we don't-"Ellie started.

"_**Daigo!**_" Emily shouted.

Momo shot a crystal from her hand.

Ellie barely moved out of the way in time.

"Hey we don't want to fight you two," Ellie said.

"Go away!" Emily shouted. "_**Daigo!**_"

Ellie moved but the crystal grazed her shirt.

"Ellie!" Erika said as she came into the doorway behind Tsunoka.

"_**Daigo!**_" Emily shouted.

Ellie quickly took out her book.

"_**Ka Shield!**_" Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka shot out a disk of fire that stopped the crystal and vaporizing it.

Emily got really scared. The fire disappeared and Tsunoka ran over to Ellie as Erika stepped out of the room.

"Ellie are they bad people?" Tsunoka asked.

"No," Ellie said. "They are people who were hurt and are scared of being hurt worse."

"What?" Tsunoka asked.

"Please just leave us alone," Emily pleaded.

"I can't do that," Ellie said. "We need to get you back to the hospital."

"No you're lying!" Emily shouted with tears filling her eyes. "_**Daigo!**_"

Momo shot a bigger crystal from her hand.

"Just a small one Tsunoka," Ellie said. "_**Kariker!**_"

Tsunoka's flames vaporized the crystal and stood still a few feet away from both teams before dying out.

"We need to take you to the hospital Emily," Ellie said.

"How do you know my name?" Emily asked.

"Momo told me while you were sleeping," Ellie said. "You're bleeding too much you need medical treatment."

Emily looked down at her book as it started to glow.

_**Tsunoka: Oh the suspense. I know what happens next**_

_**Speedy: just don't give away any info. See you next time**_


	13. New Enemies and New Allies

"_**Daigo!"**_ Emily shouted.

Momo shot out another crystal which went striate pasted Ellie and Tsunoka.

"_**Zado!"**_ a male shouted from behind them followed by an explosion.

Ellie and Tsunoka slowly turned around. They saw a man wearing a white T-shirt and torn pants. He had greasy black hair and wore black shaded glasses. The teenager standing next to him wore a grey hoodie. There was a skull on the front with a dagger in it's mouth. He also wore torn pants. He also wore what looked like headphones under his hoodie. Then something crossed Ellie's mind.

"Where is Erika?" Ellie asked.

"You don't mean the tan haired girl we beat up since she wouldn't let us through do you?" the teen said.

"Stupid bitch deserved it though," the man said.

"Shut up! _**Kariker!" **_Ellie shouted causing Tsunoka to shoot a blast of fire from her mouth.

"A fire Mamodo…lame!" the man said. _**"Zado!"**_

The teen waved his hands.

'What is he doing?' Ellie thought to herself.

That's when the Kariker started to waver then dispersed and disappeared.

"Wha…what happened?" Ellie asked in shock.

"My name is Ari," the Mamodo said. "My spells use sound as a base of attacks."

"The names Joe," the man said.

"Wait sound spells!" Ellie shouted in shock. "How many different Mamodo are there?"

Oh there are several hundred different kinds of Mamodo," Ari said smiling. "Read a spell Joe!"

"_**Zado!"**_ Joe shouted.

Ari wave his hands again and small waves appeared in the air.

"I'm not falling for that again _**Ka Shield!"**_ Ellie shouted as Tsunoka jumped back and let out a fire disk. The sound wave collided with the fire disk and then was absorbed by it. Tsunoka landed next to Ellie as the two stood in front of Emily and Momo.

"What are you two doing?" Emily asked.

"We're friends now," Tsunoka said.

"So we won't let anything happen to you," Ellie said.

"What bullshit _**Zakodo!" **_Joe shouted.

"_**Ka Shield!" **_Ellie shouted.

Tsunoka shout out a ring of fire but nothing happened.

"What the?" Ellie said.

"I'm right here," Ari said from behind her.

'Shit!' Ellie thought as she turned around. 'Tsunoka is still using her Ka Shield spell so…I can't block this attack!'

"_**Zado!" **_Joe shouted.

Ari waved his hands hitting Ellie in the stomach with a sound wave. Ellie flew into Tsunoka.

"Ellie you okay?" Tsunoka asked.

"Yeah," Ellie said standing up. 'What's happened the spells don't hurt as much as before.'

"_**Zakodo!" **_Joe shouted.

"Ellie a spell!" Tsunoka stated. Ellie however just watched as Ari disappeared. 'So that's it,' Ellie thought.

"Tsunoka turn around!" Ellie shouted.

"_**Zado!" **_Joe shouted.

"_**Kariker!" **_Ellie shouted back.

The two spells collided and blew up.

"Damn these two are strong huh?" Joe said.

"Stronger than I thought," Ari said. "In that case use the strongest spell we have."

"Gotcha," Joe said. "Ready _**Zadoku!"**_

Ari's arms vibrated as he waved them creating such a powerful sound wave that it was visible.

"Ellie!" Tsunoka shouted.

"Right! _**Kariker!" **_Ellie shouted.

The two spells collided. The sound wave pushed back the fire a bit before both spells exploded.

"Blast!" Joe said. "I'm low on power let's retreat for now."

"Fine," Ari said. "Just remember I'm coming back for your book," he said pointing at Emily causing her to shake.

"_**Zakodo!" **_Joe shouted as he and Ari disappeared.

"Who were those two?" Tsunoka asked. "Do you know Ellie?"

"I don't know but I bet these two know," Ellie said looking behind her. "But for now let's just get these two back to the hospital."

Emily and Momo stood up.

"So do you two trust us now?" Ellie asked.

Momo looked over at Emily. Emily looked down then looked back at Ellie and nodded. Momo smiled and also nodded.

"Can you two walk?" Emily asked.

They nodded again.

"Okay I just have to check on my friend," Ellie said.

The four walked out of the room. The walked down the stairs and saw Erika leaning against a wall.

Erika are you okay!" Ellie called running over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Erika said smiling. "How are those two?"

"They're fine," Ellie said.

"Then let's get them back to the hospital before they get worse," Erika said.

"Yeah that's for the best right now," Ellie said.

After walking back to the hospital Emily fell fast asleep in her bed. Momo stared at her friend smiling.

"Thank you for helping us," Momo said.

"It's fine," Ellie said.

"So where will you two be going now?" Erika said.

"I don't know…we don't have a home," Momo said sadly.

Erika and Ellie looked at each other.

"Well we'll help you find a place to stay…after you leave the hospital," Ellie said.

"So don't worry about it okay," Erika said.

"Okay," Momo said yawning.

"You go to sleep too," Ellie said. "It's okay we won't let anything happen to you."

"Right," Momo said climbing into the bed with Emily and instantly falling asleep.

"Well that's two more partners in the battle that you became friends with," Erika said.

"Friends in battles are a good thing," Tsunoka said.

"Yes…," Emily said watching the two sleep. "Friends are a good thing."


End file.
